The Accoustic Song
by ItsMrFabulous
Summary: [FIggy. Oneshot songfic set to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Your Guardian Angel. Wrote this in about half an hour a few months ago, not that great.] One song can change everything. First story, flame the hell out of this thing flamers of doom.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. 

Fang strolled down the 54th street of New York. Block after block, he eyed every store, every person through his thick black bangs. Bored as hell, he was.

The he saw it.

Guitars Maximums.

Fang was feeling creative. Coincedence? I should say not. I wonder, he thought, if I should write a song...?

He quickly crossed the street, forgetting that some taxi had a blind spot RIGHT where he was walking. He dived out of the way. "Crazy New York driver!" he yelled the only insult he could think of.

Fang eyed the many guitars: electric, acoustic, elecuostic guitars Watch memake up a new word! I DO I WANT! XDwere jaw-dropping. Fang eyed the many guitars down to the strings, much to the employee's dismay.

"Uh, sir?"

The voice broke Fang's trance. He looked behind him. "Need some help finding a guitar?"

"Uh... no, I think I got it." Fang said, an odd look on his face. He then hatched a plan. Looking up at the lights, he wiped his forehead and said, "Wowsers, is it hot in here?"

The clerk also looked up. "You know, I-HEY! Get back here!"

Fang had grabbed the guitar closest to him and taken off out the door. He cut left and down an alley, where he unfurled his wings and took off. By the time the clerk had gotten to the alley, he was gone.

Iggy, meanwhile, was sitting at the utmost high point of the hide out, listening to the noisy intersection that was Times Square. He winced at the shriek of a car brakes, and sighed. He just wanted to be somewhere quiet, where he was alone. He and-

Oops, sorry. NAUGHTY THOUGHTS.

"Yo."

Iggy jumped at the unnoticed arrival of Fang's voice. Fang always had had that ability to creep someone out like that.

Iggy loved that feeling.

He turned to the sound of Fang's voice. (HA! CANT CATCH ME THAT TIME. Biotch. TT) "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, around." Fang replied, trying not to sound interested. "Laughed at everyone for being different."

"Ha! That never gets old." Iggy said, cracking a smile.

Should I?

"Well, I'm gonna go now."

Dammit! Too late.

Another decent opportunity to tell him he's been falling for him like a ROCK gone to WASTE. God DAMMIT.

Iggy remained up on the roof, meanwhile he heard Fang go downstairs.

Fang sighed with relief, clutching the guitar. "Thank God he didn't hear that."

Iggy was still up on the roof about two hours later.

But not to listen.

To concentrate.

To think.

He ran his fingers through his messy blond hair. His pink tips had disappeared, leaving his hair to return to normal.

Normal.

What did that word MEAN to him?

Pretty much nil.

He sighed. Should I... 

I will.

"Tonight." He said out loud.

Fang plucked his guitar strings, trying to piece something together, instead getting a suicidal Musetta's Waltz. It made him cringe. He had already gotten a song written a while ago. He even posted it on his blog. Musch to the oohing and aweing of his fans.

But that still didn't help the fact that didn't know what chord.

"Now then, Fang. "What most goes with...?"

Then it hit him.

He smiled, and began to play a certain chord he hadn't tried it yet.

Perfect.

"Finished."

Fang sighed, peering out the window, which according to the clock that was Fang's instincts was late afternoon. Now to play the waiting game.

"Fang?"

Iggy peeked his head into Fang's area. "Hey, Ig. Come on in." Fang replied.

Iggy wandered into the empty space. "Did I hear a guitar earlier?"

Uh oh.

Time to let the cat out of the bag.

"...Yeah. I was practicing. I wrote a song." He confessed. 

"Can I hear it?"

His mind was taking a firm stand at no.

But his heart was screaming, YES! I want to, NEED to let you it.

"Nah, I'll play it later. I was just about to head out."

Then an idea struck him.

"Wanna come?"

Are you KIDDING me! Iggy thought.

Iggy nodded, grinning. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are we going?"

They had been walking for nearly an hour and Fang hadn't told him where they were going.

Iggy was getting a little skeptical. "Fang-"

"Shh. We're here."

Music?

They were at an open mic night.

"Are...we listening?"

"You could say that."

Fang clutched his guitar as the next person got up.

A surfer bum.

With a bored Austrlian accent, he said:

"I remembeh this one time, was hangin' upside down, playin' mah giitah, And I said to myself...'what if I was a cat'? and then I fell off. And I landed on my face, and I said, to myself, "If I was a cat, I would've landed on my legs. So I wrote this song."

"Oh, GOD!" Fang exclaimed, covering his ears.

2 1/2 MINUTES LATER...

Chirp chirp chirp.

Iggy coughed.

"Thank you." He walked off the stage.

"Guess that's me."

"Fang-?"

"Just listen."

Fang walked up to the stage, grabbing the mic as he plucked his guitar, tuning just as he wanted to. "I don't exactly have a name for this song, but I hope you like it."

He strummed the guitar, and Iggy's ears kicked.

That was-

**When I see your smile **

**Tears roll down my face **

**I can't replace. **

**And now that I'm strong I havefigured out **

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, **

**And I know ill find deep inside me, I can be the one. **

Whoa.

Where'd he learn to DO that?

It was amazing, it was awesome.

It was...

Beautiful.

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up for you forever **

**I'll be there for you through it all, **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I'ts OK. It's OK. It's OK... **

Iggy was still in shock.

If singing/songwriting were a superpower, this would be Fang's power.

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing **

**And stars are falling all for us **

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter **

**I can show you I'll be the one.**

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up for you forever. **

**I'll be there for you throughit all, **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven. **

Fang was looking right at him.

He could feel it.

But why...

Could he-

**Cause you're my **

**You're my, my... **

**My true love **

**My whole heart **

**Please don't throw that away.**

At this point, Fang vivaciously picked his voice up another octave.

**Cause I'm here, for you **

**Please don't walk away and **

**Please tell me you'll stay, stay...**

Iggy was flushed.

Fang had drowned him in a sea of awesome.

**Use me, as you will **

**Pull my strings just for a thrill **

**And I know ill be okay **

**Though my skies are turning gray. **

**I will never let you fall **

**I'll stand up for you forever **

**I'll be there for you through it all **

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven... **

The song ended.

The crowd was uproarious, practically screaming, 'RECORD DEAL!'

Nah. He wasn't interested.

He only had one thing on his mind. Take a wild guess.

"That was beautiful."

Fang and Iggy were cutting through Central Park on the way back. They had managed to slip out besides the commotion.

Fang tried not to sound to flattered. "I try.

Iggy had his two index fingers around Fang's belt loop as they walked for guidance. Or...? Fang had insisted since it was late and all.

But that wasn't the only reason Fang had in mind.

When they got to the hideout, Fang gave what seemed to be a sigh relief.

Keyword; seemed.

He was preparing himself.

"Well, g'night." Iggy said solemnly, and started to unwrap his fingers from the loop.

Fang placed his hand over Iggy's fingers.

Iggy couldn't move them.

"Fang?" What are you-"

Fang made his move.

He moved his hand, but put his arms around him.

Iggy knew exactly what was happening.

At least, he thought he knew.

Because what he thought of was what we wanted to happen-oh, never mind. Just READ.

"F-Fang..." he whispered.

He silently shushed him, and whispered back, "Just..." His voice trailed off

It sent a satisfactory chill up his spine.

Well, at least he knew how he would react.

He wrapped his around his waist, and whispered back. "Thank you, Fang."

He smiled.

_...I will never let you fall, _

_I'll stand up for you forever, _

_I'll be there for you, _

_Through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._'


End file.
